Perhaps In Time
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Cain needs to find a solution for a problem he’s having with Glitch. Glitch seems to already be ahead of him.


Title: Perhaps in time…

Chapter: Oneshot

Type: Oneshot

Rating: M

Pairing: Cain X Glitch

Summary: Cain needs to find a solution for a problem he's having with Glitch. Glitch seems to already be ahead of him.

Warnings: Adult themes and Male to Male situations. If you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man, or make profit from this.

Offer: Made for the 12 days of X mas fic challenge issued by T.D. Against TheLustofKilling. Offer accepted.

He sat there. The silence of the day was seeming endless. He really couldn't complain though. The way he was currently feeling…His mood seemed rather dysfunctional, even to himself.

The reason for the mood he was in was a simple sort, with a very unreasonable solution. His problem lay with Glitch, the half man, half brain dead…all-brain dead man. It seemed that the more Cain spent time with him, the deeper Cain would fall into him.

There came an awe fully unkind realization with this as well. Cain enjoyed it. He had long ago found out that he enjoyed being around Glitch. Cain didn't mind his senseless babbling, once in a while. Once in a while, his soft, pale hands would graze over Cain, and he would enjoy it. They way his soft skin and flesh would tease at Cain's own. It would only be for a second though. One moment his body would be dancing with satisfaction and pleasure, the next it would be cold and dissatisfied, screaming, as if crying, for that warm touch again.

It wouldn't come back though. It would simply linger, as if a ghost of his skin was still there, dancing on Cain. With this small feeling, Cain would have to hold onto joy, happiness and above all else, sanity and contentment.

Of course though, for most problems, there was always a solution, if not many, at least one. In Cain's case, there were a few. His mind had tired to acknowledge and toy around with any of them.

A least favorite and very drastic one was the whole killing of Glitch. That thought was soon to fly away though because it seemed rather…Too much.

Plus, Cain didn't want Glitch dead. Which would bring him to thinking about his other option: Simply telling Glitch about his emotions.

Though the way that Glitch was now, Cain really didn't think that the other man was going to understand. Plus, if he told him his true feelings and Glitch didn't feel the same, then there really was no point to tell him.

Cain's shoulder's sank lower, as if the more he thought, the more depressed he was becoming.

It seemed that either way he went, he was going to be depressed and lose.

There seemed to be a moment of utter silence, where Cain didn't think, and no one else spoke either.

Cain figured that the others had left. Leaving him alone. As he looked around, he was met with a voice.

"Cain…Cain?" His voice drifted over him.

Cain turned over to Glitch, almost fighting with himself to do so. "What is it?" His voice held a sort of tiredness.

Though as he looked over at Glitch, the tiredness seemed to drift away.

"I-uh…" He looked up, his hands folding in and out of each other, as if he were nervous. "Ah…GB and Raw went somewhere. She-she said that I should stay near you." His head was down and he seemed a little ashamed of himself.

Cain couldn't help but smile as he looked at the man. "Okay, Okay." He looked around giving a sigh, "Did she say when she was coming back?"

Glitch looked up, then bowed his head a little. He shook it, giving Cain the 'No' answer.

"All right. Let's just wait here." Cain assured him.

Glitch seemed a little lost, as if he wasn't sure if Cain was happy or angry.

Cain watched him out of the corner of his eye. His head pointed down, yet still tilted toward Glitch.

He watched Glitch look around, as if looking for something to do. It also felt odd being alone with him. He watched the other secretly.

Glitch did not believe that Cain could see him.

Cain spun his head at the other, "What are you looking at, Glitch?"

Glitch seemed to jump, his eyes wide and watchful. "What are you talking about?"

Cain gave a small groan, "Stop watching me!" He said. His voice was low.

He watched as Glitch began to stand up and walk in front of him. He didn't say a word.

Cain looked up at him, "What? What do you want?!" He gave him a small smile, as if trying to make the other smile.

Glitch didn't. He looked down, his eyes almost darkened completely by the dark of the shade.

Cain became nervous and began to stand. Before he knew it, Glitch had pushed him down.

Both landed on the ground, Glitch on top, pinning Cain down.

Cain thrashed a little, scarred by the others current force.

"Stop!" Came Glitch's soft voice.

Cain found his body pausing, as if he were completely obedient to the other. "What are you doing Glitch?"

The man on top of him seemed to tense. Then the boy leaned forward. Slowly, he closed his eyes and then opened them, "Why can't I look at you, Cain?" He questioned.

Cain looked up at him. He gave a small frown, "I don't understand…" His voice trailed out.

Glitch looked down at him, "You know what I mean…" His gaze narrowed, and it seemed to dig into him, as if it would burn or stab. "My gaze…On your skin is like a…It's like a forbidden thing for you." His voice was hot, and seductive. "Do you like, forbidden things?"

Cain tried to bring his wrists up, but found that as they tried to move, the hands holding them down would grow more painfully hard. The grip that Glitch was enforcing caused Cain to give a small hiss of pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You're hurting me!" His voice was strong and he seemed to be growing a little agitated.

Glitch smiled, "You don't mind the pain, right?" His voice was deep. There seemed to be something wrong. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you?"

Cain paused and looked at him, "You know?" He asked him.

"I can feel you burning holes in my back, and into my body." Glitch said.

Cain looked at him, "I…I uh…!" Cain wasn't sure what to say.

Cain felt pressure building up in him. It seemed odd that after all this time, he finally had Glitch, quite literally, where he wanted him. He wasn't sure if Glitch wanted this though.

"Cain…" Glitch seemed to whisper out. Slowly with force, the man began to grind forward on his groin.

Cain was forced to let a groan escape. It seemed that Glitch was hard. And now he, himself, was growing hard as well.

Cain gave another groan as the other slid his hand off of his wrist and onto the other's neck. Glitch's finger tips now roamed on his exposed flesh. It was as if his imagination had come true. If only Glitch would tell him it was okay to move on…

"Glitch…" Cain's voice grumbled out. "Tell me you love me…"

"I lo---"

"Tell me that you mean it." Cain interrupted. His eyes gazed with a sort of sadness. He was almost begging.

Both of them looked at each other. It was as if they were waiting, or thinking.

Glitch gave a small huff. He then let his hands release the other. As he looked down, Cain looked up.

Cain watched as the other man closed his eyes. "I-I don't understand what you're asking me…" He looked back at Cain.

Cain saw a sort of want and need in the other's eyes. There was something missing though. He knew it wouldn't be right if he allowed this to go any further.

"I can't do this…" Cain whispered out.

Glitch leaned forward, going for a kiss, "Yes you can."

Cain's hand moved fast, landing onto Glitch's lips, stopping him from going any further. "I won't let you." He looked up, his gaze hard.

Glitch watched him, the hand still covering his mouth. Then, once more, he closed his eyes. This time, a heavy sigh came through and Cain could smell his sweet breath. Like honey. How great it would have been to taste that, to consume that…

"I don't know if we'll have another chance…" Glitch said lowly once the hand was removed and his soft lips released.

"I know." Cain said, the only thing his mind allowed him to think and say. He tried to hold back the tears, as well as the last of his emotion that still let him feel love.

The End.

-11/28/08

-11/28/08

-D.

-Make the most of it, nothing will ever be better then most.

-Offer ended, on 12/25/08 (AM)


End file.
